BP Style
'BP Style '''is the first ever gaming console created by Box Productions and CBG. Games ''Note: (*) are games that come out at release * ZPW: The Fighting Game (delayed) * SBFW Racers (*) * BP Sportz? (*) * SpongeBob's LAD-PAD (delayed) * Fortnite 2 (*) * POBA 2K19 (*) * Super Smash Bros. SBFW (*) * Roommates: The Game (*) * Be the Boss (*) * SpongeBob Crush Saga (*) * SpongeBob SquarePants Go!: The Game! * Supla Hoopla Maker * Raving Hooplas * Hoopla's Fantastic Game: Build that Beach * Lost In Kelp Forest: ESCAPE! * Fortnite 44: 4d edition * Mr. Craps' Survivor (Game) * SBFW Quest: Defenders of Fanonland * Hooplacoaster Tycoon * POBA 2K20 GameSpace These are the games created in the show GameSpace that got accepted. * TBA Game Release Date List Legit just Purple133 listening to his OCD. History The project started on October 4th, 2018. Its codename was STY. Several names were thought of, such as the BP Shaper, VoxBox, and BoxBox. After that, the name BP Style was chosen, and development went smoothly. It was announced on December 28th, 2018. Roommates: The Game and Super Smash Bros. SBFW originally came out for the Picon, and were ported to BP Style as launch titles. About Now what is BP Style? Well, it's the best gaming console ever made. Created by Box Productions and produced by CBG, BP Style is a gaming console that...well, just look. Controllers The controllers, also known as the Shapers, start out looking like a drumstick with a black button on the side, with the BP Style logo on the front. When you press that black button, you can shape the controller to any shape you want, so you can have the best controller for you! Now you ask, "But where are the buttons?". Well, the buttons are in a bag with millions of buttons! All you have to do is put the buttons anywhere you want on the controller, yes, I mean anywhere, with any combination. Want all A buttons? Or some A and B buttons? Or want a GameCube layout? Well you can do it and tons of others! When you're done making your controller, just release the black button, and it'll become rock hard again. The controller and console come in the default wooden color. Why wooden? So you can paint over it, draw on it, or do anything on it! Make everything you want the Style you want it to be. Console Now for the actual console. The Console has ∞ specs, and has ∞ GB. On the main menu, you can of course move around the the game icons, make them bigger, smaller, or even draw your own icons! You can also move around the News icon, The screenshot icon, The oShop icon, the internet browser icon, the settings icon, and the...Create icon? The Create Icon, Called "The GameSpace", is where you go to a hub to make your own video games. 2D and 3D! You can edit them like Mario Maker, and share them with the world like Mario Maker. You might say that this will result in crappy games, but don't worry! We have a super secret way that makes them not crappy! Once a month, We pick one great game made by a fan to become a real game to purchase! Oh yeah, The oShop is just the eShop but now with o. I think that's all the basics, but here's two more things: Region free, available in all countries $259.99, £259.99, ¥29,360 (For pictures of everything, please see the gallery.) Online We at BP make a lot of money eat day, so we decided that, How about you guys have free online? ONLINE IS FREEEE! Reviews TBA Gallery Shaper.png|Shaper Controller Blank ShaperButton.png|Shaper Controller with buttons BagoButtons.png|Bag of Buttons ControllerStyle.png|One possible style of the controller BPSTYLEconsole.png|Console MakeShaper1.png MakeShaper2.png QRCODBPSTYLE.png Category:CrazySponge Category:Box Productions Category:CBG Category:Consoles Category:Video Games Category:BP Style